Smile For Me FreyxDylas Short Story
by stardancer2014
Summary: Dylas wasn't sure what to think about Frey and the villagers of Selphia. And, he wasn't entirely sure what the feeling was in his stomach when she smiled. DylasxFrey May become a short story- I have to play through the game some more!
1. Smile For Me 1

Smile For Me

I do not own Rune Factory 4 or any of its characters!

 **AN:: Fanfiction reader turned writer. I'm currenty doing a Rune Factory playthrough again. RF is easily my favourite DS game. I love all of them. So- I thought I would try a Dylas one shot. Because why not? I don't have to work this weekend. (I'm starting writing this on a Friday night) and I haven't written in forever. Let me know what you think. May contain spoilers.**

One thing that Dylas could not understand was how this tiny girl had such an impact on everyone around her. One thing that he immediately noticed was that how Frey came to everyone's rescue. Where did she have the time for that anyway? It was his day off from the restaurant. Meg had opted to serve for the day so Dylas could enjoy the sunshine with his fishing pole in hand. He planned on ignoring the various day-to-day activities that the villagers always tried to drag him in. Tomorrow, they celebrated the Wooly De-fluffing Festival. Or, something stupidly named like that. He could care less about participating in this town event. But, the rising Warrior Princess was so excited about the event. It was after all, the first event that she would participate in herself after living in Selphia for a month.

That was how he ended up in front of the castle where that great dragon slept. He was watching as the tourists emerged from the Selphia plains in wagonloads. And, the whole town was bustling in excitement. Dylas was relatively new to the town; only waking up from a strange slumber a week earlier. He had no interest in helping Forte and Kiel raise the banner for the festival depicting a giant wooly hastily drawn with fabric paint. Porcoline was already prepared for the giant dinner to follow the main event. Or rather, at least he was prepared assuming Meg kept an eye on him and he didn't eat whatever food was prepared. It seemed as though Porcoline usually ate the food. So, he shouldn't be surprised if some of the main courses were gone by the time Dylas returned from his day of fishing.

He briskly walked into the western housing district- passing the clinic where Nancy was sweeping the front steps. She waved at him happily. Dylas just stared at the blond nurse. But, she didn't seem offended- she just continued with her sweeping. After passing a small garden that must have belonged to Amber and Illuminata, he was finally at Dragon Lake. He walked along its sandy shore for a while until he was further away from the town's entry point. And cast his line. Dylas liked being by himself and his thoughts. Something in his life didn't add up. The villagers told him that Frey had saved him in the Water Ruins. What was he doing there? How long had he been there in the first place? How did he survive? Dylas didn't have a lot of time to ponder life questions though- as someone was behind him.

He turned to eye whatever was making such a racket and blinked a couple of times. There was the Warrior Princess herself. Frey had emerged from the boarded up and dark mansion in the background of the beach. She seemed out of breath. Her dual blades were thrown in front of her in the sand- glinting off the sun. And, she was carrying a girl. His surprise must have been obvious on his face because she gave him a tired smile. "Don't worry, this tends to happen to me a lot," she muttered.

Dylas blinked again. "Why would I be worried?" He snapped.

Frey didn't answer him though. So, Dylas just watched as she carried the pink haired girl back to the village- presumably back to the Clinic where he was taken.

Something wasn't right with this village. And it all revolved around that dragon and Frey; the former who was still unconscious, and Frey, who seemed like a mystery to him.

But he wasn't given a chance to think about this any further. The tag on his line indicated he had a bite. And Dylas reeled in his prize thinking about making some sashimi that evening.

The next day was the De-fluffing Festival. Dylas didn't plan on attending. He did, however, have plans with his fishing pole and Dragon Lake. Because he had to work later that afternoon after the main festivities, he had to fish earlier in the morning.

And so, Dylas grabbed his fishing pole and headed out to Dragon Lake. It was around 7:00AM when he arrived. The sun had risen only thirty minutes prior. And that meant he successfully avoided the sleepy villagers.

The fish were biting better this morning than they were in the previous day. Dylas was pretty happy with his haul. He had three fish and a squid in his little trap that he had set-up to keep his findings fresh until he was ready to bring them home. But something startled him. There was something shining in the morning sun. He got up from his comfortable fishing spot and poked around the sand only to find Frey's dual blades stuck where she had left them the day prior. Dylas scoffed. How thick could a girl get? Leaving her weapons for people to stumble on? Someone could have gotten hurt! Not that Dylas was one to care of course. He gathered them up in his hands and frowned. They were a little heavier than expected- especially since Frey was tiny herself. But he decided to carry them off to her. She had probably forgotten about them in her rush to get the new girl to the Clinic.

Dylas never had been inside the main castle. He knew the butlers, the dragon, and Frey all stayed there. And Frey's quarters were off to the right of the giant main entrance which lead to the giant room where that dragon stayed. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for a moment. There was no answer.

He knocked louder and more urgent. Some of the villagers were in the square now, staring at him, wondering why he was visiting the Princess this early in the morning.

"Dylas?" Vishnal, the blue haired butler questioned. "Are you looking for Princess Frey?" He smiled kindly. "I believe she's out back tending to the fields. You can cut through the main hall if you'd like," he offered.

Dylas watched the butler a moment before shrugging. Thankfully, Vishnal didn't seem to mind leading the way. Dylas wasn't sure why, but he didn't exactly want to run into the giant green dragon that resided in the palace.

Thankfully, Ventuswill was resting- so that encounter didn't need to happen at the moment. "Did you hear Dylas? Lady Ventuswill awoke yesterday!" He seemed excited.

Dylas just grunted. "Great."

"It was right around the time that new girl appeared too!" Vishnal exclaimed, seeming not to notice Dylas and his lack of interest. "You'll really like her Dylas. The High Lady is kind and truly looks out for Selphia and all of her people." He flashed the other man a bright smile before pointing through another doorway. "Well, there you are. The Princess's farm is through there!"

'Farm?' Dylas thought for a moment. How many jobs did this Warrior Princess have? But, he continued through the door Visnal pointed at and blinked at the surprise he encountered.

Farm wasn't exactly the right word that Dylas would have used. There was a barn in the back corner and stone and logs piled high along it's side wall. There was one chicken milling about in the tall fodder grass- that Dylas realized was actually a Cluckadoodle. And there was Frey, watering a row of juicy looking turnips humming to herself.

She put the watering can down and brushed her hands on her pants. She then looked up and saw Dylas staring at her. "Oh hey!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company!"

Dylas said nothing- he just merely held out the two blades and watched as he face fell.

"Where did you find those?" Frey questioned, a blush emerging on her cheeks. "Oh no. I left them at the beach didn't I?"

"Yes," Dylas said shortly. He was about to complain that someone could have been hurt if they came upon the blades accidentally but Frey seemed off. She gripped the handles of the blades tighter to stop her hands from shaking.

"I didn't even realize they were missing. I was so tired after rescuing Dolce." She stuck the blades into the soil before rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks Dylas for looking out for me. I guess I'll need to be more careful from now on."

Dylas blinked. Why was it her responsibility to save everyone anyways? She seemed so tired today. Even though it was closing in to 10:00AM. The Festival would be starting soon, and as Princess, Frey had to be there.

"It's no big deal," He answered gruffly. "Just don't let it happen again."

Frey smiled up at him and Dylas felt his heart skip a beat. He blinked at the feeling. Why had that happened? Frey reached into her bag and pulled out a container. "Hey," she reached up and touched Dylas's arm in a light poke. "Take this as thanks. I made too much for my breakfast this morning. And since I know you like fish so much," she giggled before holding out the container again.

Dylas looked down to study the contents. Sashimi. He took the container and bit into it. He swallowed in surprise. "Did you make this? This is really good!" He stated in a loud tone. But, he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and said a meek "thanks". Frey smiled. Another flutter erupted in Dylas's stomach.

Frey glanced at her watch. "Ah, almost time for the festival," she exclaimed. "I'll see you there, right?" She questioned.

Dylas blinked and watched her carefully. Was that a joke? Did she actually want him there? "Sure?" He responded. Though it came out more of a question than an answer.

Frey was positively beaming now. "Great! I just have to change into something else, and I'll see you out there!" She was heading towards her quarter's now, and she disappeared behind the closed door. Leaving that innocent moment of bliss burned into his mind. Her smile was so pure, and so hopeful. It was truly radiant. And upon thinking that, Dylas flushed deeply and stomped down the main corridor towards the square- where the village was already gathered.


	2. Dance with Me 2

**I don't own Rune Factory. I wish I did! Currently playing through the game again. I'm at the Floating Castle. I just officially started dating Dylas. I think this will be a short story instead of a one shot. What are your thoughts so far guys? Let me know in a review or a message! I don't want to follow Dylas's scenes exactly. I like putting my own original content on things.**

It seemed as Frey had discovered Dylas's weakness. Though, it was without meaning to. Arthur had sent the young waiter to her house to collect some documents that she had to work on for the Capital. Frey was surprised that Dylas had even agreed to do Arthur's errands. Normally, the guy kept to himself.

Frey was in the kitchen of her part of the stone castle in the middle of the town. She had just gotten her 'crafting room' up to par. A full kitchen lined the back wall with various appliances. There was a workstation where she created potions and medicines, a crafting table, and even a forge in the back corner. To Frey, her quarters were coming along nicely- even resembling some sort of cozy home. Not that Frey would remember anything before coming on to Selphia anyways.

Spot & Bess were producing plenty of milk these warm summer days. So, Frey figured she would use the extra to cook some milk porridge. She really needed to start eating breakfast in the morning anyways- or rather a more variety of nutrients. She knew she couldn't leave on fish and the random herbs that sometimes grew in the fields.

There was a slight knock on one of the doors in the main room. "It's open!" Frey shouted in response.

The door opened revealing the blue haired butler she'd come to know. "Morning Princess," Vishnal chirped cheerfully. "I wanted to make sure you were awake."

Frey smiled. "You don't have to keep calling me Princess. Or waking me up for that matter," Frey insisted.

Vishnal shrugged. "It's the only time I see you anymore," he stated in a small tone.

Frey's smile dropped. "I'm sorry," she apologized wringing her hands together. "I guess I have been working too hard."

Vishnal shrugged again. Smiling wider. "Come on now. Every Warrior Princess needs a day off every once in a while. You should spend some time with everyone. I hear there's a massive dinner at Porcoline's Kitchen tonight for Porco's birthday. You should come!"

Frey smiled. "Yeah, alright." She agreed. She stirred the milk porridge in the pot absentmindedly before pouring it into a couple of bowls- snapping lids on some of them and throwing them into her endless bag. The coffee was done brewing and she poured her and Vishnal a cup easily. "What are your plans today?" She asked.

Vishnal smiled. "Clorica and I have etiquette training all day."

"Sounds super entertaining," Frey deadpanned.

"I like being able to help others this way. I could never be the main story of a movie," he shook his head wildly. "I can't imagine being in the spotlight all of the time like you are. What if I mess up?" He questioned.

Frey looked up from her caffeine mixture. "Come now Vishnal, don't say that," she said in a small voice. "You'd make a great role in a movie," she encouraged. She glanced at the clock above her oven and sighed. "I have to see to the farm." She pulled on a light cardigan over her tank top. "Close the door when you leave?" She requested, and entered the fields.

As she weeded and water the crops the dinner tonight was on her mind. Perhaps she should have a break tonight. The dinner was for Leon, who Frey had recently rescued.

The Dragon Priest seemed very strange. Frey wasn't really sure how to describe him yet. And it was a perfect opportunity to get to know the final guardian. He seemed shocked after all that she was willing to risk her life to save his. But, she was willing to do that for Venti and the other Guardians. He would learn in time.

Frey took her time in the fields. And started chatting with Clorica for a while when she came to grab her daily shipment. It was lunchtime when Frey managed to pull herself away from the farming and crafting duties she managed to find herself in. And to top it off, she was holding a brand new set of dual blades she had just crafted. She was just starting to find some gold in the ores she was coming across and she happened to have enough for new blades. And these were gorgeous. Frey had to try them out. So, after scooping some bamboo rice hastily in her mouth, she exited through the front door and made her way towards Selphia Plains, where she fully intended on testing these fine new weapons.

Well, that is until one of the tourists interrupted her daydreaming self.

"Ahh! Yoo! Hey there! Hi!" A guy called out to her, waving frantically.

Frey raised an eyebrow at the tourist. It was common for them to manage to find the Warrior Princess and take up some of her time, but this one seemed, very excited. He raced up to her side and shook her hand excitedly.

"You're the Warrior Princess Babe, aren't you?" He seemed positively delighted. Frey was about to answer, but she didn't have enough time. "Can you point a bro out in the right direction?"

Frey smiled and pulled her hand away from the visitor to run a hand through her hair. "Alright, what are you looking for?"

"Check it: I'm looking for a place where the most bodacious babes in town go to chill, you know?" the tourist questioned.

Frey had to blink a moment at that, but she continued with her answer anyways "Well, there's the restaurant just across the way."

"Right on!" The tourist punched his fist in the air in excitement. "So, you wanna hang? I'm payin'," he offered.

Frey smiled politely. "Thanks, but I can't."

"Aw, c'mon babe! What's the matter? I just wanna hang," he moved in closer to Frey.

The light haired girl, not used to guy's advances took a step back. But she was shocked when he ignored that step and closed the distance between them again, even placing a hand on her arm.

"H-hey," Frey frowned at the touch and at herself for stammering slightly.

But, at this moment Dylas walked across the bridge and sped walked to the pair. He crossed his hands over his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned.

The tourist ripped his attention away from Frey and on the blue haired man that now stood against the town gate. "Hey! What's your deal?" He questioned angrily.

Frey forced a smile to appear on his face at her friend. "Oh, hey Dylas…" but the tourist interrupted her greeting.

"You wanna fight, brah? You're gonna regret it if you don't get lost!"

Dylas watched the tourist completely uninterested for a split second, but then turned his attention back to Frey. "Frey, didn't you hear me? What are you doing?"

The tourist didn't seem to like being ignored. Frey was still reeling at the fact someone actually spoke like he did- using the word 'brah' and everything. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He exclaimed.

Frey glanced at the tourist before turning her attention to Dylas, placing a hand on her hip. "Um, well…he kinda asked me if I wanted to have tea with him," Frey answered. "Sort of," she added on.

Dylas narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh."

The tourist was not happy with this turn of conversation. "Quit ignoring me, horse-face!" And Frey immediately cringed at that insult.

Dylas ripped his gaze off of Frey and glared at the newcomer. "What was that?" He yelled angrily.

The tourist seemed surprised that his comment got Dylas's attention, because he didn't say anything.

"Loud mouthed jerk, aren't you?" Dylas questioned, a sneer forming on his lips. "So who was it you were calling 'horse-face' again? Well?" He yelled inching closer and closer to the tourist.

The tourist took a step back. "Uh… I- I didn't say that."

But, Dylas wouldn't have it. "Get lost! And make it quick, or else…" he trailed off. He clenched his fists together and Frey saw a fiery resolve burning in his gaze. "I'll punt both you and Doug into next week!"

The tourist wasn't happy with this response. "Who's Doug?" He screeched. "Ugh, whatever! I'll let you off easy today, brah! She isn't worth it. I'm out! Peace!" And with that, the tourist scurried away. Dylas didn't move until he was far down the cobblestone path.

"Um," Frey interrupted the silence. "Thanks brah," she beamed up at Dylas. And she saw him twitch slightly in annoyance.

"Whatever. He was just bothering me. That is all," he responded in a softer, but still tense tone. "That was partly your fault too you know. You've got 'sucker' written all over you."

Frey raised her eyebrows at that. She was wearing her normal dungeon clothes. A pair or leggings and a tank top with protective armor around her chest. Her long mint colored hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had her blades sheathed. One was across her back and the main one at her right hip. "Um-" but she stopped after that. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

"So start being a little more cautious, okay? There are jerks like that everywhere. And they like going after people as pretty and cute as you are."

Frey blinked a couple of times "Huh?" Dylas's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. A flush instantly covered his cheeks.

"W-well this isn't necessarily my own opinion!" He exclaimed turning his head and covering his mouth with his hand. "So don't get too excited!" He exclaimed. And he rushed away.

Frey paused as she watched Dylas race away. It seemed like he'd take the quickest place possible, anything to get away from her. "Dylas!" She called. "Wait a minute!" She finally caught up to him standing in front of Carnations. "Get the wrong idea about what?" She questioned.

"Sh-shut up and quit bugging me!" He snapped before retreating even further.

Frey smirked. She turned away from the direction Dylas ran off to. She really did want to test out her new blades. She again headed in the direction of the Plains. She glanced over her shoulder one last time, and was surprised to see Dylas watching her. She tossed his a bright smile before walking through the square and across the bridge.

Porcoline's Kitchen that night was definitely busy. It seemed as though the whole town was here to celebrate Leon and his arrival.

Frey found herself sandwiched between Vishnal and Amber. The pair were having separate conversations with other members of the village. Vishnal, Doug, and Kiel were chatting about a spell that Kiel had mastered recently. And Amber and Lumie were talking about a Detective novel that they both were reading. Everyone was in a happy mood.

Meg was playing her harp- a joyful tune that Lin Fa and Xiao Pa were shaking their arms and swaying to. When the rapid arm movement stopped they clutched each other as if their lives depended on it. Which it probably did as a fall was due to happen soon.

Nancy and Jones were slow dancing in one of the corners. They were watching the excitement and occasionally whispering something to the other.

Blossom and Volkanon were sipping a red wine and chatting about upcoming town events.

Meg changed the tune from the happy one to a slow, romantic one and pairs started dancing. Frey was incredibly surprised when Kiel asked Amber to dance. The first guardian blushed, but nodded in response. Frey couldn't help but smile at this pairing. She looked away after a moment only to catch Dylas's eye. She hadn't realized he was watching her.

She smiled and got up from the table and casually approached him. "Hey," she started.

"Hey." Dylas responded in a flat tone.

Frey touched his arm that was crossed his front of his chest, like usual. "You should dance with me," she commented easily, sliding her hand between his two arms and pulling him. His arms uncrossed and his stumbled forward slightly.

"Why would I do that?" He snapped. "Let go," he stated in a gentler voice.

Frey's smile fell slightly. But she shrugged it off. "You look like you could use some fun," she just answered. She reached for him again, and he didn't pull away.

She reached up and placed her arms loosely around his neck. "You do know how to dance right?" She questioned with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Of course I do!" Dylas immediately responded. He hestitantly reached around Frey and gripped her upper waist and held her as far away as possible.

Frey couldn't help but giggle. "Come on, brah. Loosen up a little," she teased and tugged on a lock of his hair.

Dylas didn't say anything, but his arms relaxed ever so slightly. His hands even fell a little lower on her back.

The pair danced like that for a moment, until Meg's song ended, and the villagers clapped. The tourist band was going to take the floor now. A faster swing dance song exploded from their instruments.

Dylas seemed unsure of what to do, so he backed away.

"Hey Frey," Leon commented approaching the two. Leon's icy blue eyes looked at Dylas. "Dance with me," he requested.

Frey shot Dylas a smile and shrugged. "Sure," she answered and was whisked away. That was when Dylas decided that Leon would be a problem.


End file.
